teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Stiles Stilinski (Season 1)
Main Article: ''Stiles Stilinski'' After something bites his best friend Scott McCall, Stiles researches and figures out that a werewolf is to blame. He then researches werewolves to give Scott an idea of what’s to come. ("Wolf Moon") His friendship is tested when Scott wolfs out in the locker room and tries to kill him. Stiles defends himself with fire extinguisher and urges Scott not to play lacrosse. He explains that the frustration and violence of the game can trigger a transformation. Later the pair digs up a body outside the Hale House. ("Second Chance at First Line") He accompanies Scott to the car depot to see if Scott was on the bus the night the bus driver was slashed up. ("Pack Mentality") After Derek Hale is shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet, Stiles is forced to protect him and comes close to sawing Derek’s arm off. ("Magic Bullet") Stiles investigates another murder and finds video of The Alpha Werewolf on Lydia’s phone. He can’t find Scott who has cut school for an all-day walk in the woods with Allison. Stiles decides to erase the video. In one of the show’s funniest moments, Stiles asks Danny if he finds him attractive. ("The Tell") Stiles figures out that Scott’s heart rate triggers transformations. He sets up test which consists of him flinging balls at Scott’s face and proves his theory. He then sparks a violent confrontation with a group of older students to test Scott’s belief that thoughts of Allison can help him stay in control. ("Heart Monitor") Stiles helps Scott call to The Alpha Werewolf who shows up, attacks Derek and then traps Stiles and his friends in the high school. Stiles calls his father who eventually comes to get the kids out. ("Night School") Scott betrays Stiles by making out with Lydia Martin. Stiles tries to lock Scott up during the full moon but his friend escapes. The hunters suspect Stiles might be a werewolf.("Lunatic") Stiles and Scott help Derek who is on the run from the police and the hunters. He hides Derek in his room. He later enlists Danny to help track down a suspect email which leads him to the identity of the Alpha Werewolf. ("Wolf's Bane") Stiles gets his dad drunk and plies him for information about the Sheriff’s investigation into the animal attacks. He also reveals how much he misses Stiles’ mother. Stiles later helps Scott interrupt Mrs. McCall’s date with Peter Hale. ("Co-Captain") Allison forces Lydia to attend a school dance with Stiles as punishment for Lydia’s indiscretion with Scott. Later Stiles confesses his love for Lydia and they share a dance. After Lydia is bitten by Peter Hale, Stiles begs him not to kill her. They strike a deal and Peter spares his life. ("Formality") Stiles helps Peter track down Derek via Scott’s cellphone GPS. Peter offers to turn him into a werewolf but Stiles refuses. He and Jackson team up to find Scott but are stopped by the hunters who rough them up and question them. Arriving at the Hale House in the middle of Scott’s fight with the Alpha, Stiles throws a chemical mixture at the beast which Allison ignites with an arrow. ("Code Breaker")